Monsters In My Closet
by ryannsheperd
Summary: Miley Stewart is the new girl at Sea View High. She finds three new best friends. One she completely falling for and vise versa . But this smiley girl has a few monsters that are dying to come out. Niley. Maybe Loliver or Loe I’m not sure yet.


Summary: Miley Stewart is the new girl at Sea View High

Summary: Miley Stewart is the new girl at Sea View High. She finds three new best friends. One she completely falling for and vise versa . But this smiley girl has a few monsters that are dying to come out. Niley. Maybe Loliver or Loe I'm not sure yet.

Chapter 1: The New Girl

Nick Jonas sat in the back of the class with his two best friends Lily and Oliver. They had biology right now with Miss Cunkle. Nick hated biology and Miss Cunkle he was pretty sure she was evil. A girl with long brown curly hair walked by.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked Nick.

"No idea." Nick replied.

"I heard we were supposed to get a new. I wonder where she's from, she seems nice." Lily said.

"You said that about Amber and Ashley when we first met them in the sixth grade too." Oliver said.

"Oh I only like their shoes!" Lily snapped back.

"CLASS!" Miss Cunkle barked. "This is your new classmate Miley. Miley, tell the class about yourself."

"Um I'm Miley Stewart, I moved here from Nashville, Tennessee. Uh I enjoy singing, playing guitar, and I've been a cheerleader since I was about five years old." She smiled brightly. Nick thought she had a really pretty smile.

"She's definitely a popular mean girl." Oliver muttered back to Lily and Nick. Lily nodded, but Nick thought differently.

"Oken quiet! Alright Miley why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Jonas." Miss Cunkle said.

"Um who's he?" Miley asked sweetly.

"Jonas raise your hand." Miss Cunkle said harshly. Nick raised his hand for Miley. Miley walked back to where Nick sat.

"Hi I'm Nick." Nick said as he held his hand out towards Miley.

"I'm Miley…which I'm sure you've already noticed." She added. Nick smiled and Miley returned the favor. They both looked back at their books and blushed. Lily and Oliver exchanged a look and smiled.

Biology went by slowly and painfully.

"Ugh is she always that bad?" Miley asked Nick about Miss Cunkle. Nick laughed.

"Actually you caught her on one of her good days." Nick told her. Miley groaned and Nick laughed again.

"Nick wait up!" Oliver called after him. Nick and Miley turned around to see Lily and Oliver pushing through the crowd of other student trying to get to their lockers also.

"Hey guys." Nick greeted them.

"Hey. Hi I'm Lily." Lily said as she introduced herself to Miley.

"Hi." Miley shook her. She turned to Oliver who was stuffing his face with a doughnut. Nick smacked the back of his head and Lily glared at him.

"Waaahhh" Oliver said with a stuffed mouth.

"Great manners ding dong!" Lily snapped.

"Sowwy" Oliver said with his mouth still full. He reached out his hand Miley laughed and took it.

"Dude sallow!" Nick said. "Sorry about him."

"Oh don't worry my brother used to be 10 times worse than him. And I grew up in Tennessee manners aren't a big deal." Miley said brightly, but she seemed sadder than she was earlier.

"Uh-oh here comes the gruesome twosome." Lily said as two girls in designer clothes approached them.

"Hi, I'm Amber Addison, _the _most popular girl in the school. And this is my right hand gal Ashley." Amber said.

"Hi." Miley said giving glances to Nick, Lily, and Oliver.

"Since your new to the school you have some great potential of being one of the popular kids. You don't need be getting mixed in with the wrong suit." She said giving dirty looks to the three kids Miley just met.

"I think I can choose my own friends. Thanks." Miley said.

"But, you're a cheerleader! And cheerleaders don't go around with nerdy boys and a tomboy!" Ashley added.

"I know I'm a cheerleader, but that don't mean I gotta be friends with snobby rich girls like you two!" Miley snapped.

"The offer still stands if you change your mind." Amber said as she and Ashley walked away.

"What's their problem?" Miley asked turning to Nick, Lily, and Oliver.

"That you just totally dissed them!" Oliver said amused giving Miley a high-five. She laughed and shook her head.

"Seriously, the girls here in California have a different idea of what cheerleaders are like and you they have to hang out with."

"You could have totally just left us. Why didn't you?" Nick asked.

"Yeah." Lily was also curious about this.

"I call them as I see them. In them I saw myself being a total brat. With you guys I see a great friendship with all you." She said to them.

"I like this girl!" Oliver said.

"Me too!" Lily said.

Nick smiled at Miley. "I like her too."

**A/N: Do you guys like it? I take a couple reviews and I'll continue!**


End file.
